thefanfictioncenterfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Barzini
Emilio Barzini Jr., better known as Victor Barzini (which is also one of his middle names) is the only living son of Don Emilio Barzini and the Underboss to his father's empire. Biography Born on 22 October 1985, Victor first became involved with his father's business during the Castellamarese War, where he became known as a valuable asset to the family. He was also known to have a cold, calculating streak similar to his father. He held his office at Victor's Hotel in New Town prior to 2004, where he moved to the Hotel Medicine for strategic purposes. There are also certain rumours and a video that Victor may be homosexual under the fake name "Eduardo Baltisieri". Victor also made a deal with West Club Willy's bartender Willy Aquilare to sell his family some diamonds and other rubies. He was known as an expert marksman with a pistol, and often personally carried out hits and missions for his father, in a somewhat similar role to Sonny Corleone, although Barzini was always accompanied by an army of bodyguards, who managed to keep him alive throughout the Five Families Mob War. Victor managed to stay alive due to his laying low in public, although he attended the funeral of Tony Bianchi with his father. He was eventually drawn out whilst holding the funeral for his fallen capo Domenico Mazza at the St. Charlotte's Church in Mid Town. The procession was ambushed by Charlie Trapani, who killed an entire army of bodyguards, yet Barzini escaped. Emilio Jr. ran to the entrance of The Peak, but was captured by the police officers who were bribed by Charlie to capture him for interrogation at the Corleone Mansion. On July of 2013, Michael Corleone called Al Neri to a meeting with him and Pennino at the mansion, however when Al Neri crossed the gate, many cars carrying Barzini soldiers disembarked and began to attack. The bloody battle ended with the defeat of the Corleones. After the battle ended, Paul Fortunato turns out to be the head of the operation and frees Barzini to plan their next move after years of being imprisoned. Own told Bio Hey baby! It's me, old brown eyes, Emilio the II. I sing, I swing, and ring-a-ding-ding, I'm a French icon! I set out on my path to be one of the modern French gangster as a kid, hanging out and shooting thugs for cash in night clubs and bars. I liked quite a few hit songs like "Come Fly With Me" and "Theme from New York New York". (You're looking at my suit. It wouldn't hurt to clean yourself up, kid. Have a little respect for yourself.) During Five Families Mob War, I was deemed "Unfit for Combat" by my father although it's suspected that he just "paid a lot of money" in order to make me "avoid going to war". But I like to think I helped out my family in my own funny little way - by making boatloads of cash and slamming choice broads! I won an award for being the best basketball player in France, although I never really played basketball and my father said he "paid some folk" for that award, but who cares? It's all mine! You might know my family from a little video game called The Godfather Game (breaking the fourth wall, lol). The original one, baby! I was known for having things my way and whether or not having things my way meant getting a little help from my men, well, I can't quite say. Wink. Hit detail As the Underboss of Barzini family, Victor is the strongest hit target you will have to face in the game. In addition, he has a mass number of bodyguards who are more powerful than generic Barzinis, even more or less all of them are Soldatos or Security Guards. Trapani killed all of Victor's bodyguards army which were maybe a handful although not impossible. Strangely, Victor was a coward, more like brains than brawn, and he ran away no matter how many guards he still had, possibly referencing that he only wants to fight if he is sure that he can win and his bodyguards can take care of his enemy. But, Victor could take a lot of damage as he has the highest health of any hit targets. But Victor did fight back with a magnum which is common among underbosses, causing high amount of damage when hit. However, Trapani had a hired crew member and the police on his side, as they mostly took care of Barzini's goons while Charlie went after Victor, however it was actually a police officer who successfully captured him for interrogation at the Corleone Mansion. Quotes Personality and traits A smooth but sick individual, Victor was always impeccably dressed, even when going on jobs. Despite this, he was a brutal fighter and a master planner who managed to keep his attacks on the Corleones concealed by using bribed cops on the street to look the other way. When finally cornered, he tried to escape, and when captured he mocked Charlie with words "pussy" and "coward" as he didn't kill him. Category:Godfather